


Cake

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I swear, M/M, boneblock papyrus, from my oneshot book that i am trying to abolish, he doesn't mean to, once again: this is not good, what was with me and the punflower when i was younger?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: Flowey spoils a surprise, and probably his breakfast too.
Relationships: Flowey/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Kudos: 4





	Cake

Sans glanced up at the gray, almost navy blue, clouds over his head. Does look like the storm will be letting up anytime soon, he thinks to himself.

Normally he would be off napping somewhere with Flowey (storms where the only time Sans could convene the flower too lazy around with him); however, there was something Sans simply had to do, which Sans had put of for too long as it was.

Valentine's Day was coming up and Sans wanted to make a special treat for his husband, Flowey. They had been married for almost five years and each year Sans has completely forgotten about the holiday, only to find out that Flowey had made reservations at some fancy restaurant, it was different each time. (but to be honest they didn't have Valentine's Day in the underground so it was a relevantly new holiday to monster-kind, for it was humankind who introduced it to them once the got to the surface.)

In the bag under Sans's arm there where the normal groceries: eggs, ketchup, milk, e.i. But there was one item not normally on the shopping list. Chocolate.

Sans stepped up onto the front deck of the home he and his mate shared, alongside papyrus, lightly shaking water droplets of the umbrella he had cared with him through the void when he took his shortcut home. After storing the umbrella in the umbrella bucket, Sans opened the front door as silently as possible, listening. A slight snore came from inside showing that Flowey was still asleep on the couch, as for Papyrus, well, he was having a weeklong sleepover at Alphe's, and Undyne's house, so there was no question there.

Upon confirming Flowey was in fact asleep, Sans hurried to the kitchen and started putting the groceries away.

Flowey squirms at the sudden noises coming from the kitchen all the sudden, waking him up. The first thing he noticed was it was still raining: the second Sans was gone.

"SANS!?" Flowey sat up in a panic.

"I'm in the kitchen, don't worry," came the familiar soft and lazy voice of Fliwey's lover. Hearing it instantly calmed the flower down, only for confusion only followed it after a quick glance to the clock.

"What are you doing in the kitchen, sweetie? It's no where close to dinner time," he asked getting himself untangled the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"We were low on milk and eggs, so I went to the store to buy some," Sans said as Flowey entered the kitchen.

"Hey, what's that?" Flowey asked taking note of the red and purple bag in Sans's hand.

Sans snapped around not having realized Flowey had entered the kitchen, only to throw the bag in to the cupboard and slam it shut, causing Flowey to jump slightly.

"N-nothing!" Sans managed.

"Nothing, huh? Sure doesn't appear nothing by the way you trying to hide it," Flowey inquired, "you buy drugs again? Don't worry I won't tell Papyrus."

"No! They're not drugs," Sans was fidgeted with the sleeve of his blue parka, "I- um- never mind, it's not important... how about we go to Grillby's for dinner tonight?"

"Um... okay," making a mental not to check it out later, when sans was asleep.

~~~

Flowey watched as Sans slept soundly. In truth, watching sans sleep in of itself was its own type of heaven. Sans rarely slept at night and when he did he was often chased back into reality by horrible nightmares. This is the first time Sans had slept soundly enough for Flowey to slip away without his lover waking up screaming since the incident with the red and purple bag three days ago, and Flowey full on debated staying and watching the peaceful scene laying out in front of him.

No! His concern for sans, and curiosity, demanded that he know exactly what sans was hiding from him.

Stealing his resolve, he whisked himself away from his lover's side, and to the kitchen.

Flowey opened the cupboard to find... a small cake shaped like a heart.

Just then the lights of the kitchen turned on and Flowey turned around to behold Sans in the doorway, a soft, genuine, smile on his mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day," sans said.

"The bag?" Flowey was baffled.

"A bag of chocolate chips," sans said, looking sheepish, a blush dusting his nose bridge, "you have always done something so sweet for me each Valentine's Day, I wanted to prepare something special for you. Even if it is technically still the night before."

"Oh, Sansey~" Flowey cooed, pulling his lover into a loving embrace, "thank you."

The two shared a long sweet kiss, before...

"SANS? FLOWEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS LA... OH! GOODIE! CAKE! CAN I HAVE SOME?" The papyrus borderline shouted with his booming voice, causing the two startled lovers heads to snap to the door of the kitchen.

"Oh... uh... sure, Papyrus, it's a bit too much to eat by myself anyway," Flowey managed. Sans chuckled, cutting the cake in half, forming two teardrop shapes.

Flowey had to admit it was the best cake he ever had, Sans having ruined Muffet's for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, between this and 'I Love You' I'm starting to turn Papyrus into a massive bone block (shameless pun is shameless). I'm going to have to change that *evil laughter promptly followed by coughing and wheezing*


End file.
